Out of Reach
by nopickup
Summary: They were never meant to be...


Out Of Reach

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach, couldn't see_

We were never meant to be… 

"Hey Hanamichi, you're changing your lifestyle now?" Mito asked Sakuragi as they were walking to school.

"Of course, because Haruko's my girlfriend now. Wahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi laughed as he answered Mito.

Just that time, Rukawa came riding on his bicycle. He stopped and looked at Sakuragi and his friends as they went in the school building.

-99-99-99-99-99-

In the gym, the basketball team was practicing. Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa got the ball and turned to shoot the ball. But Sakuragi blocked him. His eyes glistened and then he passed Sakuragi and made a dunk. After reaching the floor, he turned to Sakuragi. He gave him a mischievous look.

Captain Akagi called for a break. Sakuragi quickly ran to Haruko.

"That was just fine, Hanamichi." Haruko told Sakuragi.

"I know that Haruko. I really just let Rukawa pass. Wahahahahaha!" Sakuragi bragged.

Rukawa watched them as they talked.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Sakuragi was about to go home when Rukawa blocked his way.

"What is it that you want?" Sakuragi asked Rukawa, annoyed.

"Better be sure you'll take care of Haruko. Or else…"

"What are you saying? Of course I'll take care of her. And why are you warning me like that?"

"Don't ever try to break her heart. Or I'll break your face."

"What are you saying? Since when did you become concerned with her?"

"I care for her."

Sakuragi lost his temper, and punched Rukawa.

"How dare you say that?! After you broke her heart. After you gave no importance to her. How dare you say that you care for her?!"

Sakuragi left Rukawa really mad. Rukawa's eyes followed Sakuragi as he went away while holding his left cheek.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Haruko saw Rukawa walking while holding his left cheek. She ran to him.

"Rukawa, what happened to your left cheek?" Haruko asked Rukawa, concerned.

Rukawa faced her, but removed his eyes afterwards.

"Ah, this one, nothing."

"C'mon, let's put some ice on that to prevent swelling." Rukawa quickly looked at Haruko.

"Ah, if you don't want, okay. I won't insist." Haruko looked down.

"Rukawa stared at Haruko.

"Okay, let's put some ice on it."

Haruko looked up to Rukawa. Her eyes glowed. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

They went to a nearby store. They sat on the bench there.

"There, I hope it won't swell anymore." Haruko told Rukawa as she treated his cheek.

"Thanks." Rukawa thanked Haruko.

Haruko blushed.

"Ah, it's fine with me."

Just then, Rukawa touched Haruko's hand that she's using on his cheek. Haruko's face turned red.

"Are you happy with Sakuragi?" Rukawa asked.

"Ah… with Hanamichi… Yah… I am." Haruko stuttered.

"I'm sorry for doing those things to you before."

"Ha? What things? You haven't done anything to me."

"That's it. I haven't done anything. I was snobbish to you."

"Ah, no, it's alright."

Rukawa stared at Haruko's eyes. He held her hand down.

"I like you Haruko."

Haruko's eyes got round when she heard Rukawa say that. Then there was silence. And then, the song being played on the radio in the store blended with their silence. The song was "Out Of Reach", soundtrack of one American movie.

Knew the signs wasn't right 

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool…_

When the song reached the chorus, Haruko sang with the radio as she was looking at Rukawa.

"Out of reach, so far

I never had your heart

Out of reach, couldn't see

We were never meant to be…"

Then tears filled Haruko's eyes. When a tear dropped down her cheek, she quickly ran away from Rukawa. Rukawa extended his left hand and tried to follow her, but he decided not to. He just sat there on the bench and leaned back. He looked up to the sky, closed his eyes, and listened to the song being played on the radio.

---THE END---

-99-99-99-99-99-

This is the copy of the lyrics of the whole song. It was a soundtrack of the movie "Bridget Jones' Diary."

_Out Of Reach by Gabrielle_

Knew the signs wasn't right 

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool_

_So confused_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you_

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach, couldn't see_

_We were never meant to be_

_Catch myself from despair_

_I would drown if I stay here_

_Keeping busy everyday_

_I know I will be okay ,_

_So much hurt, so much pain_

_Takes a while to regain_

_What is lost inside_

_And I hope that in time_

_You'll be out of my mind_

_I'll be over you ,_

_Out of reach, so far_

_You never gave your heart_

_In my reach, I can see_

_There's a life out there for me_

_Just that. $;p_

_--nopickup_


End file.
